


Lamp Of Mihoshi Anime Borg

by tutcat



Category: Ranma 1/2, Star Trek, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutcat/pseuds/tutcat
Summary: Ranma becomes Borg king





	Lamp Of Mihoshi Anime Borg

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by their respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

 

This is a collection of fic’s I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently.  Some had been edited so my text  reader  would work better.  So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts.  Also if you have the parts that I’m missing let me know  in a PM will edit them in.  Same with other fic’s if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

by Kestral  
Smoke poured out and solidified into a curvaceous blonde girl clad in next to nothing. "Hello! I'm here to grant you a wish!"  
Ranma blinked at the genie. "A wish? I thought it was supposed to be three wishes."  
"Yes!" The bouncy blonde girl agreed. "It used to be three wishes but times change, you know? Too many people were just screwing themselves up with three wishes and there were some problems and - oh it was just a mess!"  
"So... I could be rid of my curse?" Ranma had been disappointed a lot over the past few months, he wasn't getting his hope up.  
"You have to say the magic word," said the genie, pointing at a chalkboard with the word "WISH" written in nice block letters in English, then in Arabic, Japanese, and Egyptian. "You only get the one wish and there are a few provisos and such."  
"Huh?"  
"Limits," explained the genie kindly.  
"Oh. What kinda limits?" Ranma asked, understanding now.  
"Okay, these are different from the ones we genies used to have, but like I said 'times change' - so:"

Poof!  
The chalkboard changed so it now read:

Terms & Conditions of Use:  
Genie Wish (1)  
Rule #1: You can't simply wish for more wishes. Not permitted. Not gonna happen.  
Rule #2: The power of Life & Death is not within the province of this particular genie. He'd have to contact an outside source - and if that's a no go - you'd have wasted your wish. So no killings, and no resurrections.  
Rule #3: All wishes will comply with the Law Of Conservation Of Magick, least amount of magic required to reach the specified result.  
Rule #4: No run-on wishes.  
Rule #5: No intrinsic world-wide changes in personality allowed. World peace would require everyone in the world to either be dead or mellowed out to the point of near catatonia.

"Other than that, you got it," the genie said, waving a hand and causing the blackboard to vanish. She also overbalanced and fell on her perky little face. "Owie."  
Ranma felt a chill. Every stinking time he found a way for the curse to be cured, something would go horribly wrong and he'd be back at square one. He just knew it. If he tried to word it correctly it would get screwed up. Heck, this could potentially solve all his problems if he got it right.  
Now, how could he do this and not suffer for it?

by Ranma-mite

Nabiki stared at the offering. "How did you get this much money, Saotome?"  
"Isn't it enough?" Ranma asked. "I thought this was your standard fee."

Nabiki considered demanding more, but getting even this much out of Saotome was more than she expected. "2500 yen - sufficient for simple advice. I merely wanted to know how you managed to come into some money."

Ranma looked embarrassed briefly. "Well, uhm. You know that story about some guys in animal masks shaking down people by that lot on Shinguchi Boulevard?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Some delinquents from Kurachi High."

"I figured nobody would mind if they got what they been dishing' out," said Ranma with a shrug.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, satisfied by the explanation but surprised that Ranma had thought of it. Ah well, at least she didn't have to worry about offending Yakuza or some similar nightmare. "Well, what's the advice you need Ranma? If it's about the way you dress, well, I can only say it's about time."

Ranma looked blank for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. That's not it. Mihoshi, could ya come in now?"

Nabiki raised her eyebrow again at the scantily clad blonde who seemed to solidify out of nowhere. Blonde ninjas? Where did Saotome get this sort of thing?

Ranma plowed ahead. "See, it's like this. Mihoshi here can give me one wish. So I could get rid of the curse, but I need help with the wording."

"Hmmm," hmmed Nabiki, slipping the coins into her pocket.

by Kestral

Nabiki had been paid, so while she didn't think this situation was for real, she had to give value for money. She had some ethics, after all.  
So Nabiki thought briefly and came up with:

by Kestral

Nabiki shrugged, not really believing the blue-eyed blonde was really a genie, but she'd been paid and therefore there should be some attempt at a fair service given. "I wish that Ranma Saotome was changed so that his current set of problems would be largely if not totally annulled."  
Mihoshi blinked. "Okay, hang on, I'm sending the wish to the Land Of The Djinn because I have absolutely no idea how to do this."

"Yeah, right, ri..." Nabiki's voice trailed off as the blonde started glowing and spinning in midair. As what sounded like a Gregorian chant began sounding from the air around her. As the lights flickered, her window rattled, and dimly seen shapes flitted through the air. "Uh oh."

"Oh that's interesting," said Mihoshi as she came to a stop. "They've decided to accomplish this by:"

by Jamil Nate

"What !? Why ?" asked Ranma after Mihoshi had announced he would switch male parental units.

Nabiki looked at him with a 'Are you a complete idiot ?' look "Saotome... Why do you have multiple fiancees after you ?"

"Er... That is... It's my old man's fault...?"

"Yes, and the fact that you are an uncultured moron doubled with an insensitive brute who thinks only of martial arts comes from a certain ten years long training trip, which was decided and organized by...?"

"My father ?"

"Exactly, give the man a prize ! Everything bad that happened to you can be traced back to your father and his teachings !"

Mihoshi smiled "Wow, you're pretty smart ! That's exactly what they told me ! In any case..." She snapped her fingers "Wish granted !"

Ranma took a comical expression of surprise and disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Nabiki raised an eyebrow "Where is he ?"

Mihoshi seemed thoughtful for a few seconds "Ah ! I know ! Since Ranma is no longer a Saotome, he has no reason to be in Nerima anymore ! Well, I must be on my way to grant my third wish. Bye !" The blonde genie waved goodbye to the shocked middle Tendo sister then turned into smoke and vanished into the lamp. Said lamp disappeared in a small *POP !* shortly thereafter.

Nabiki sweated. If that wish had been retroactive, who knew what consequences Ranma's absence had caused ? She really hoped there was a good substitute on hand if only to go save Akane when she was kidnapped every three months or so...

As for Ranma, he now had been born to and raised by another father than Genma Saotome for the last seventeen years. He had lost all knowledge of his old life since Nabiki had been the one to make the wish. For him, his father had always been a...

by CrystalBlaze

Magic tends to lead into strange ways once it mixes with Science, as once it gets too powerful either way, poor Artie Clarke gets ALL confused. *smirk*  
So these possibilities are as likely as anything--and VERY divergent from normal ol' Ranma:

by HistorianoftheKais

In the area of the multiverse where the cybernetic civilization known as the Borg exist, most people who have survived the Borg believe that this race exists as a collective consciousness. While this is true, it is not the whole truth about the Borg. Collective consciousnesses have tremendous powers as seen in the Borg's uncanny ability to adapt themselves to any external threat. However, just by itself a collective consciousness is a lot like the mind of an animal that acts on instinct.

This is where the royal drone comes in. The royal drone acts as the focus point of the Borg's collective consciousness. Alone out of all the drones in the collective the royal drone retains a sense of self. If one were to compare the collective consciousness/royal drone relationship in the Borg one to a structural model of the psyche the collective consciousness is the Id while the royal drone is the ego and superego. Now this isn't exactly how the relationship between the collective consciousness and the royal drone is, but it's close enough for people who aren't part of the collective to understand.

While there is only one active royal drone in the Borg Collective at any time, there are usually thousands of 'tagged' drones whose pre-assimilated personalities are considered by the current royal drone as being suitable to replace the royal drone should something happen to the current royal drone. Now the current royal drone of the Borg, the "Borg Queen" that the Federation in the 24th Century was familiar with, attempted something that had never occurred among the Borg before. She had the Borg create a human child using the best DNA enhancement techniques that the Borg had available.

This child was intended by the Borg Queen to be an independent mind that would be her companion, adviser, and eventually her successor. Because of this the Borg Queen had strictly ordered that the child not be assimilated into the Collective. Instead, the infant was given a special set of nanoprobes that heal the child and allow the child to interface with the Collective. This was so the new "Borg Prince" would be able to develop his own mind.

Luckily for the Federation, the Cube that the infant "Borg Prince" was on had been flung out of the Star Trek universe because of Voyager destroying one of the Borg transwarp hubs. By chance, this cube was flung into the "Ranma-verse" at the edge of the Solar System. Due to damage the Cube had sustained because of its unexpected interdimensional trip there was no way the Cube could try to return to its native universe.

Cut off from the rest of the Collective and the Queen, the drones on this cube almost self-destructed because of the loss of leadership. Luckily for the drones, and maybe not so lucky for everyone else in this universe, the Borg prince was on board and even in his infant state was able to bring some semblance of order to the Collective. Since the Borg Prince needed to mature more physically and mentally, he was sent off to the only habitable planet in the system where he was found by Genma Saotome and named Ranma. The Collective also had every drone on the Cube go into long term hibernation to await the day when Ranma could take his place as the new Borg King.

by HistorianoftheKais

As soon as Mihoshi and her lamp disappeared the reality altering effects of the wish caught up with Ranma and Nabiki. In this new reality the wish never happened. Instead Ranma and Nabiki had been meeting to talk about settling a debt Ranma had with her. Just as the two started to talk Ranma collapsed onto the floor. Nabiki naturally just frowned and wondered what wonderboy was trying to pull. Since Nabiki wanted to get her money out of Ranma she sat down and started mentally adding fees for delaying her business.

What Nabiki didn't know was the fact that Ranma's connection with the Collective had just finished maturing. On a subconscious level Ranma had been connected with the Collective for all of his life. It was because of this connection that Ranma had been able to do so well in school even though Genma had allowed Ranma to have such little time in regular school. He had simply downloaded everything that he needed to past his tests. Now that Ranma had matured enough to take over his role as the Borg King, the Collective initialed full contact with him.

While Ranma's body fell into a state of catatonia as his nanoprobes started to enhance his physical abilities, his mind was meeting the Collective. This meeting is impossible for unassimilated people to truly comprehend. The closest comparison to what Ranma was undergoing would be a music conductor being confronted with a choir of thousands all singing different songs and different tunes. When Ranma encountered this choir of minds he started to direct them.

One fact that would surprise many Federation exobiologists, the Borg are not exactly the ruthless conquering cybernetic zombies that Picard described in his report. At their heart, the Borg are perfectionists. As a race the Borg seek to become the perfect race. It is the individual royal drone that determines how the Borg seek perfection. In was only with the "Borg Queen" the Federation is familiar with taking power in the 16th century that the Borg became galactic conquerors.

Even though Ranma had never been truly connected to the Collective, he did share in the Borg's desire for perfection. Of course, Ranma's desire for perfection was mostly directed to martial arts. When Ranma linked to the Collective his desire to be the best and his desire to perfect the martial arts greatly affected how the Borg in this dimension would act.

by HistorianoftheKais

Once Ranma fully understood his connection to the Borg, which only took 4.23478 seconds thanks to the new cybernetic interfaces Ranma had, he immediately ordered the Cube to retrieve him. Sure Ranma cared about the people in Nerima, but he needed to be back with the Collective. His people needed him and while Ranma could handle everything just fine do to his subspace connections, he knew that it would be better for him to be back on the Cube. After all, he was the Borg's one real weakness. Take him out and the Collective would die.

The Borg immediately understood their king's command and used the Cube's warp engines to carry the Cube from the Oort Cloud to a stationary orbit above Tokyo in a few seconds. As soon as the Cube disengaged its warp drive the Borg transported Ranma onto the Cube. Naturally, Nabiki was shocked to see Ranma vanish in the green wavy lines of the Borg transporter beam and wondered how she could make a buck off of this latest turn in Ranma's life.

Once Ranma's unconscious body was on board, Ranma directed several drones to carry his body to one of the assimilation chambers. It was a little disconcerting for Ranma to watch as his body was dragged to the assimilation chambers using several of his drones' senses to observe it all. However, the subconscious programing Ranma had carried all his life to handle the task of being the royal drone allowed him to handle this.

As soon as Ranma's body was in the assimilation chambers Ranma had the drones remove his clothes. The silk shirt and pants were impractical compared to Borg body armor. While Ranma's body was being striped one of the female drones let her hand rest on Ranma's body slightly longer than was efficient to do so. Ranma never noticed this and thus created a small subroutine in the Collective allowing a greater deal of freedom among the Borg then had existed under his "mother".

The new body armor that Ranma had placed on himself was pretty much the standard Borg armor with one small change. The force field on the armor was set to automatically surround him every time cold water came within 1 meter. Back in the Star Trek universe the Borg had never encountered magic and so the Collective couldn't cure Ranma's curse. Since it was illogical to believe that the curse wouldn't activate anymore just because Ranma's cybernetic implants would harm him if he transformed, the Collective was doing everything in its power in insure that Ranma was safe.

Now sporting a stylish new body armor, Ranma proceeded to finish assimilating his body. Usually this would involve removing his hair and turning his skin to a shade of gray. However, Ranma's vanity stopped these changes. He had a special set of nanoprobes made to clean his hair and prevent his hair from growing beyond what looked good with his haircut. His nanoprobes that were supposed to sustain his skin were ordered to not change his skin tone. Finally Ranma had an unassimilated Seven of Nine like eye sensor attached instead of the traditional bulky eye sensor. Once these final changes were completed Ranma shifted his consciousness to his body and opened his eyes. Ranma Saotome no longer really existed anymore, he was now Ranma of the Borg.

by HistorianoftheKais  
Ayeka awoke from cryogenic stasis and said, "Yosho?" She then blinked her eyes and said in a more demanding tone, "Ryu-Oh. Why have I been awaken? Have we detected Yosho?"  
Instantly the tree ship replied, "Negative Princess Ayeka."  
This caused Ayeka to growl out, "Azaka! Kamidake! I thought I left strict orders that I was not to be awaken unless Yosho was found. Why was my order ignored?"  
The two wooden guardians quickly appeared in front of Ayeka and Azaka answered, "Mistress Ayeka, we tracked Ryoko to the third planet in this system since Yosho was pursuing the space pirate. We were going to do some preliminary scans of the planet to try and locate Yosho. However, something has come up."  
Ayeka was torn at the news that Azaka and Kamidake had found Ryoko instead of Yosho. Still, she understood her guardians' reasoning since Ryoko was the best clue to where Yosho was. In a slightly testy tone she said, "What has come up?"  
Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Ayeka showing a planet and Ayeka mentally noted that the planet was one of Jurai's colonies. The screen then zoomed in on a section of the planet and enlarged. Ayeka blinked her eyes as she looked at the image on the screen and said, "What is that monstrous thing?"  
Kamidake immediately stated, "It appears to be some sort of space ship. The vessel is cubed shaped and is exactly 3,000 meters, by 3,000 meters, by 3,000 meters. Our sensors can't get exact life sign readings from the ship, but the vessel appears to have a crew in excess of 100,000. That ship is mainly made out of several alloys that are not in our database. There is no known reference in the Ryu-Oh's database as to which race that ship belongs to. Request course of action Princess Ayeka."

 

by HistorianoftheKais

The usual procedure that the Jurians had whenever they encountered a new race was to hail the ship and try to establish peaceful relationships. After all, it is generally not recommended to constantly be fighting multiple wars on all fronts. Usually first contact situations were handled by a calm smooth talking diplomat. These diplomats were specially trained to convince previously unknown races that becoming friends with the Juraian Empire was the best thing that could possibly happen to them.

Ayeka may be the first princess of Jurai and had been trained for these situations, but she was still a hot headed teenager. She had been in a very bad mood after she found out that it had been Ryoko and not Yosho that Azaka and Kamidake had located. In a childish temper tantrum Ayeka said, "Destroy that ship. They are violating our territorial integrity."

Normally either Azaka or Kamidake would have been a voice of reason trying to convince Ayeka away from possibly starting an interstellar war. However, there was a small subroutine within both guardians that insured that they'd do whatever they could to protect the Juraian Empire. Since Ayeka had stated that the unknown ship was violating Juraian territory, true since Earth was technically a part of the Empire, neither guardian was going to offer a less hostile solution.

Over on the Cube Ranma was observing the Ryu-Oh and trying to understand what his sensors were telling him. It completely baffled the Collective that someone would or even could make an interstellar spaceship out of wood. Under Ranma's predecessor the standard procedure would have been to immediately attempt to assimilate the Ryu-Oh. However, Ranma wasn't about to just forcefully assimilate people into the Collective. Oh he'd insure that the Collective continued to grow, just he'd use different methods then his 'mother' had used.

As Ranma was pondering what he should do about the Ryu-Oh the new king noticed the rapidly rising energy levels on the enemy ship. A quick scan revealed that the increase energy wasn't being directed towards the Ryu-Oh's engines for use in a Warp Drive or whatever the natives of this area of space used. That meant only one thing: the Ryu-Oh must be preparing to attack the Cube.

Instantly Ranma ordered the Cube to prepare its defenses. There was no way that he’d allow any of his drones to be harmed if he could avoid. As the Cube’s defenses were put into place Ranma went over the scant tactical data that he had on the hostile ship. Suddenly a little bit of information caught Ranma’s eye and caused him to smirk. It seemed that the alien’s shields did not protect the ship against the Borg’s transporters. In a completely unorthodox move Ranma ordered the collective to transport the two organic life forms onto the cube.

Ranma didn’t want to just keep his two new guests in the transporter buffer so he had them placed in two different empty sections of the ship that were surrounded by internal force fields. As an extra safety precaution Ranma ordered that just the life forms be beamed into the ship. Given the shouting and vocal tones of the older female, she was not exactly pleased with being suddenly removed from her ship and being place into an unknown area nude. While Ranma could sympathize with her situation he just couldn’t see any other option that he had. The Collective had absolutely no knowledge of Ayeka’s species or their technology. Any item that she had originally had on her personage could have potentially caused a great deal of damage to the ship.

Thanks to Ranma’s new multiprocessing abilities he was able to quickly take care of the Ryu-Oh at the same time that he heard Ayeka voicing her complaints. Azaka and Kamidake had been confused for a few seconds about what they should do when Ayeka and Sasami were beamed away. Naturally Ranma capitalized on the two guardians’ confusion by beaming over almost a hundred drones to quickly secure the Ryu-Oh and neutralize the guardians. With a mere thought Ranma had the captured Ryu-Oh brought inside the cube for further study.

 

by HistorianoftheKais  
Ranma thought about what he should do about Ayeka who was currently cursing up a storm in her holding cell. Eventually Ranma decided to just go down and talk to her. It may not exactly be the wisest move he could make, but at least it would spare some poor drone from her temper tantrum. It was his decision that had placed the princess in her current position and there was no way that he wasn't going to accept the consequences of his actions.  
As Ranma's body walked towards Ayeka's holding cell Ranma shifted his consciousness to observe Ayeka with the internal scanners. It's hard for other people to understand how Ranma saw Ayeka. When the Borg king first "saw" Ayeka he looked at her from all angles at once. Nothing was hidden from his sight, he knew how many hairs were on her head, her foot prints, her bust line, and he even knew about that small birthmark on the underside of her butt. Nothing was hidden from the internal sensors.  
Seeing how aggravated Ayeka was, Ranma decided to use the voice of the Collective to speak to her. Hopefully this would defuse her initial anger by the time his body got to her cell. "FIRST PRINCESS AYEKA OF THE JURAIAN EMPIRE, WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?"  
Ayeka was frighted by the booming voice of the Collective and out of instinct she moved to cover her mound and her breasts with her hands. She then started looking around her cell trying to find who was speaking to her. When Ayeka didn't immediately locate the owner of the voice her temper flared again. With her anger plainly written on her face she said, "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"  
"WE ARE THE BORG."  
Even though Ayeka was steaming at the treatment the Borg were giving her, she tried to think if she had heard of a race by that name before. Considering that the Ryu-Oh's database couldn't id the ship it wasn't surprising that she had never heard of the Borg before. Still in a testy tone Ayeka said, "Do you realize what the Juraian Empire will do to you for kidnapping me?"  
"THE JURAIAN EMPIRE WILL DO NOTHING. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS POWERING UP WEAPONS TO ATTACK US. WE MERELY DEFENDED OURSELVES. IF THE JURAIAN EMPIRE TRIED TO COMPLAIN WE COULD GO TO THE GALACTIC POLICE AND BRING YOU UP ON CHARGES OF ATTEMPTED 1ST DEGREE ASSAULT ON A FIRST CONTACT SITUATION. THAT WOULD LEAVE YOU IN A GALACTIC JAIL FOR THE NEXT 200 YEARS AND WOULD CAUSE A MAJOR LOSS OF CONFIDENCE IN THE JURAIAN EMPIRE'S GOVERNMENT BY THE PEOPLE OF JURAI."  
Mentally Ranma was smirking as watched Ayeka's face became ashen white. Thanks to downloading the entire database on the Ryu-Oh the Borg had extensive knowledge of the current Galactic situation. It was absolutely impossible for Ayeka to bluff at all. He had Ayeka exactly where he wanted her, she didn't even have the shirt off her back to bargain with.  
Realizing how weak her current position really was, Ayeka tried to find any advantage that she could or at least to weaken the Borg's advantage over her. The only way the she could see to do that was to try and find out more about the Borg. At least that way she wouldn't be in the dark about them. In a slightly nervous voice Ayeka said, "What are the Borg? How are you organized?"  
"WHAT WE ARE IS IRRELEVANT. OUR ORGANIZATIONAL STRUCTURE IS IRRELEVANT."  
These answers frustrated Ayeka enough that started pulling her hair and she said, "Can't you give me a straight answer? Who am I supposed to talk to?"  
"THE GEOMETRIC PROPERTIES OF OUR REPLIES IS IRRELEVANT. IF YOU TRULY WISH TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE, THEN FOR EASE OF COMMUNICATION BETWEEN YOU AND US YOU MAY SPEAK TO-"  
At this point Ranma's body turned a corner coming into Ayeka's view. The second that Ranma could physically see Ayeka and look at her face he switched off the Collective's voice and said, "You may speak to me. I am Ranma, King of the Borg."

by HistorianoftheKais

Ayeka could barely hold her temper in when she saw the Borg King. While the Juraian princess was very grudgingly willing to admit that she had been in the wrong, she did not feel that her faux pas deserved being striped of her clothes. The jury was still out on whether the lack of reaction to her current state was a credit to the Borg King or an insult to her. However, Ayeka was willing to ignore her current indignity to try and talk with her captor. With her hands crossed over her chest Ayeka said, "What are the Borg and why are you in this system. If you know about the Galactic Police then you must be aware that this system belongs to the Juraian Empire."

Ranma was really thankful for Borg nanoprobes and their ability to regulate hormone levels at the moment. Despite what people back in Nerima believe, he did get all of those crude locker room jokes. Playing the naive dunce had simply been an act to help him adapt and survive all of the innuendo that had been a part of his life. Even with being cursed to be a girl, it had always been extremely hard to ignore a naked girl and pretend that he wasn't affected.

With his nanoprobes help his well trained discipline Ranma said, "The Borg have been in this system for almost 16 standard years and this is the first time that we have heard of Jurai's claim to this star system. On what basis is this claim founded on? There is no Jurai military or civilian presence in this system besides yourself. None of the people of the only habitable planet in this system acknowledge Jurai's suzerainty over them."

Ayeka was annoyed that Ranma was wasting time on such a trivial technical point instead of dealing with the here and now. However, she was willing to humor him in the hopes that he would be more agreeable to letting her return to the Ryu-Oh with Sasami. In a slightly aloft manner Ayeka said, "This system belongs to Jurai because the people of the third world are a colony of Jurai."

Naturally Ayeka was surprised when Ranma blinked his eyes and said, "That is false Princess Ayeka. The humans of Earth cannot be a colony of Jurai because the two races are separate. Genetic comparisons between yourself, your sister, the Ryu-Oh's database, and the people of Earth clearly show that the two races are the result of parallel evolution, not of one race branching off from the other. Also, the human genome is not connected to any race that the Jurain people rule or have dealt with before. Therefore, Earth is not a colony of Jurai. So I ask again, what claim does Jurai have on this system?"

For once Ayeka was completely at lost for words. The maps on the Ryu-Oh couldn't be wrong about this system being a part of the empire. Intergalactic politics would never allow for a system to be falsely claimed by any group no matter how large or powerful the group was. Ayeka let her arms fall to her side and she said, "I-I don't know." She then said in a more worried manner, "S-surely there must be a reason why this system is marked as belonging to Jurai."

Where she was or her present state no longer mattered to Ayeka. All that mattered to her was trying to figure out what was going on. If what the Borg King had said was true, then she had unknowingly stumbled across a can of worms that could tear the Juraian Empire in half.

by HistorianoftheKais

Thanks to the vast, although rarely use, information the Borg had assimilated in dealing with other people Ranma said, "I wouldn't worry about Jurai's claim right now Princess Ayeka. Considering how insignificant Earth is to the Juraian Empire, it is extremely unlikely anyone would bother to dig through your people's archives and discover this mistake. If you wouldn't mind telling me why you were in this system I promise on my honor that the Borg will not reveal this fact to the Galactic Police."

Ayeka narrowed her eyes recognizing this old political game. In a relatively calm manner she replied, "No offense your highness, but I don't have any way to know the value of your honor. Perhaps if you would provide me with some proper clothing I could see that you are a trustworthy person."

Almost instantly after Ayeka made her request the teleporter activated in her holding cell teleporting in a neatly folded pile of clothes. The clothes were the exact same style as Ayeka's normal outfit, but the colors were different. Ayeka quickly realized that these clothes weren't from her wardrobe on the Ryu-Oh and figured that this was simply a small power play. She then turned to face Ranma and said, "Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

Even with everything that had happened to Ranma, he was still the same person on the inside. He quickly said, "I am connected to the sensors on this ship so I can't just give you some privacy. You may have an attractive figure, but there drones on this Cube who have even more impressive figures."

Naturally Ayeka wanted to fry Ranma for basically insulting her looks and acting, in her mind at least, like a hormonal jerk. The only reason why Ayeka didn't send a lighting bolt at Ranma was she figured that the force field imprisoning her would bounce the bolt back at her. She then gritted her teeth and put on the outfit that had been placed in the cell.

Once Ayeka was dressed she said, "Thank you your highness. I was traveling in this system because I was trying to find my brother Yosho. He left Jurai a while ago chasing after a space pirate named Ryoko who attacked Jurai."

 

by HistorianoftheKais

As Ranma and Ayeka were talking about why the Juraian princess was in the system, the Collective was busy trying to assimilate the Ryu-Oh. Even though Ranma was seriously considering the option of handing the ship back to Ayeka he didn't stop the assimilation process. After all, the more the Borg could learn about the technology used in this dimension the better their chances of survival would be.

By this point almost the entire outer hull of the Ryu-Oh and most of its corridors had been infested with Borg nanoprobes. The Borg were baffled about why anyone would create a spaceship out of wood. However, the Collective was willing to admit that the wood that the Ryu-Oh was made out of wasn't ordinary wood. Besides the fact that the wood was stronger and more durable than most steel alloys, the wood was extremely suited to channeling large quantities of energy. What made this even more fascinating to the Borg was the fact that the wood seemed to be best suited to channel energy that seemed to be similar to Chi.

After a few milliseconds of consideration, one of the drones approached the trunk of Ryu-oh. The Borg had left the actual tree alone before now so that they could analyze the ship. Now it was time to see just what was so special about this tree. According the database the tree was the heart of the ship. Naturally this sparked the Borg's curiosity since in their experience the 'heart' of a ship usually referred to a ship's reactor or it's bridge.

When the drone's arm sensor touched the bark of the Ryu-Oh, Ranma felt his conscious shift. Instead of facing Ayeka, Ranma was looking at an attractive blue haired woman with red eyes and a slightly annoyed look on her face. Tsunami folded her arms across her chest and said, "I can understand your curiosity. But really, do you have to poke and prod the Ryu-Oh?"

Ranma was extremely nervous and he drew on all the knowledge of the Collective to try and figure out how he could talk himself out of this new trouble. The Borg had several encounters with multi-dimensional beings before and generally considered it best to leave these creatures alone. Some multi-dimensional beings like the Organians the Borg could handle using their technology. Others, like the Q, the Collective could only annoy. All and all the Borg treated these higher level beings like many people treated a sleeping lion.

In a very polite and respectful manner Ranma said, “Please forgive this regrettable mistake. We did not mean to intrude upon your territory. My drones were merely trying to understand the vessel that recently attempted to attack us.” Usually Ranma would never lay it on this thick, but he had his subjects to worry about. If it took begging and pleading to make Tsunami happy after this little mistake then Ranma was more than willing to revise and improve upon the Crouch of the Wild Tiger.

Tsunami looked at Ranma and a small smile crossed her lips. One thing was for sure, the boy care a lot more about his people then his predecessor did. The Juraian goddess then said, “I am willing to forgive you this transgression Ranma of Borg. However, you must do something for me to show that you are truly sorry for disturbing me.”

In the back of his mind Ranma was starting to get a little nervous. While he’d do pretty much anything to insure that his subjects were safe, the Borg leader really hoped that this task wasn’t something like an arranged marriage. Ranma gulped and said, “What do you want me to do?”

Tsunami smiled and said, “Ranma of Borg. I want you to-”

 

by HistorianoftheKais

Tsunami smiled and said, "Ranma of Borg, I want you to partially assimilate Ayeka so that she is your new queen."

Ranma was barely able to resist the urge to smack his forehead and cry out "why me" to the heavens. It just wasn't fair. The fiancee mess was supposed to be over a thousand miles below his feet not up here. Now, Ranma would do what Tsunami told him to if he had no other choice. However, Ranma wasn't about to give up his bachelorhood quietly.

In an attempt to change Tsunami's mind Ranma said, "Is this a wise course of action? If I were to assimilate Ayeka to become my new queen I would basically be raping her. For her sake I beg you to change your mind." In the back of Ranma's mind he was also thinking about his drones. Going to war with the Juraian Empire would be too risky for the Borg's survival at the moment and Ranma was sure that the Juraian would go to war if he assimilated Ayeka.

As Tsunami listened to Ranma's words and heard his thoughts she could barely hold in a smile. Ranma's actions were just reinforcing her earlier decision. Tsunami then said in a regal tone, "I am the patron goddess of the Juraian. Though I rarely speak, my word is absolute. Not even the Emperor himself can hope to override one of my edicts. Consider Ayeka a pledge of good faith on Jurai's part to insure peaceful relations between the Borg Collective and the Juraian Empire."

The independent part of Ranma's psyche wanted to scream out that he and the Borg didn't worship Tsunami and so her word was meaningless to him. Part of this was because of Ranma not wanting to be married. Another major part of it was because a Juraian custom that he had just recovered from the Collective. The Juraian’s were a patriarchal society and like in several of Earth's patriarchal societies the son-in-law was supposed to respect the father-in-law. When one cut through all of the customs and legal shenanigans Ranma would basically be acknowledging the Juraian Emperor as his superior.

Naturally the thought of recognizing someone as his superior revolted Ranma. However, Ranma ruthlessly squashed his distaste and thought about what Tsunami was really doing. In the end Tsunami was actually doing him a favor. By becoming a client kingdom of Jurai Ranma gained the protection of one of strongest powers currently in existence in this galaxy. That could be invaluable and give the Borg enough time to grow so that they could stand on their own two feet without worrying about extinction.

In the end there really was only one answer Ranma could give. He bowed his head towards Tsunami and said, "As you wish. I will have Ayeka assimilated as my queen. But please, grant me this one request. Could you tell Ayeka why this is happening? At the very least she deserves to know why this is happening."

Tsunami smiled and said, "How considerate of you Ranma. At this very moment I am informing Ayeka about her new status as your bride and I am notifying the Juraian Empire about my edict. Once I send you back assimilate Ayeka and remember to not take too long in getting around to consummating the marriage." Ranma was about to start blushing, but Tsunami had already sent his mind back to the Collective.

Once Tsunami was alone again she sighed and said, "I hope sis appreciates what I did for her. Perhaps I should also send an edict stating that the Emperor must be scanned for psychoactive drugs before conducting state business. He had to be smoking something illegal to even consider engaging sis to that pink haired loon."

 

by HistorianoftheKais  
Ayeka was wondering what was going on. First the Borg King freezes up and then she's suddenly transported into a meadow. Suddenly a voice from behind Ayeka said, "Hello princess Ayeka of Jurai." Said princess almost instantly whipped around to see who was speaking to her and then she froze up. There was the goddess Tsunami serenely floating above the grass in front of her. Ayeka recognized the goddess from the old pictures she was shown and the call of her Juraian power aching for the goddess.  
Tsunami gave Ayeka a soft simile and softly said, "Greetings Ayeka. I have a special request for you. I want you to marry Ranma of Borg and become his new queen."  
Just like Tsunami expected, Ayeka took an involuntary step backwards. The princess then said in a trembling and stuttering voice, "What about Yosho?" Ayeka couldn't believe what Tsunami was asking of her. How could the kind goddess ask her to give up on her beloved Yosho?  
In a wise manner Tsunami said, "Princess Ayeka I know how much you want to find your brother. However, your father has given up on your brother and has been trying to think of someone from his court to marry you to."  
Ayeka's lips trembled as she whispered out, "Is, is my beloved brother dead?"  
Tsunami replied, "Yosho's last living descendants are ignorant of their family's true origins. They only know of your brother as a noble warrior who sealed away a demon for all eternity."  
It took Ayeka almost an hour to calm down a little bit from hearing that bit of news. With tears still in her eyes Ayeka quietly asked, "If Yosho truly is gone then, then I must return to Jurai."  
Tsunami's eyes narrowed a little and she said, "No Ayeka. You will not be returning to Jurai. I have already sent my decree of your marriage and I have shown that the message is authentic. Your place now is by your husband's side."  
Ayeka bowed her head in shame and said, "Please forgive me Tsunami. If it truly is your will then, then I will marry Ranma of Borg."  
To Ayeka's utter shock Tsunami floated over and actually gave her a hug! As Tsunami embraced Ayeka the goddess whispered into the princess's ear, "You make me proud that I am the patron goddess of Jurai. Just wait a little bit and you will see that I have your best interests at heart princess. Ranma of Borg is a better man than the cronies your father wants to marry you off to. Just give him the chance and your new husband will earn your respect and your love."

 

by HistorianoftheKais

As soon as Ranma's senses weren't being flooded by Tsunami's presence, he turned to look at Ayeka. Even though Tsunami's communication had only lasted a second according to the Collective's internal clock, everything seemed to have changed. Ayeka seemed to be trying to project the appearance that nothing had happened, but Ranma wasn't fooled. Thanks to the Ryo-Oh, the Collective knew every facial clue about a Juraian mental state. Thus, Ranma knew that Ayeka was having a difficult time holding everything together.

Just as Ranma was about to ask Ayeka what was wrong, the princess flinched away from him and said, "Why! Did this happen to me?"

Thanks to the Collective, Ranma was able to deduce what Ayeka was referring to. Since Ranma did not want to permanently sour his relationship with his new queen, he tried to find something appropriate to say. After a few seconds of intensive searching Ranma discovered that the Collective didn't have a clue on how to handle an emotionally disturbed member of the opposite sex.

So with no other alternative left, Ranma tried to wing it. "I don't know why Tsunami demanded this Ayeka. It's just as much of a shock to me as it is to you."

Ayeka shot Ranma a withering glare and retorted, "You sure don't look all that shocked." Less than a moment latter Ayeka realized what she had said and started to apologize. "Uh look, that last comment of mine wasn't all that appropriate."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry about it. Before I became the king I was constantly sticking my foot in my mouth. As for why I don't seem so shocked, well that's because I think at a faster speed than you do. When your assimilated, your mind will think on these speeds as well."

The mention of assimilation drove home to Ayeka what was going to happen to her. Ayeka didn't want to appear to be a total whiny, spoiled brat and so she gathered her courage and asked, "What will happen when you assimilate me? How, how is the process done?"

Instead of answering right away, Ranma raised his right hand and unsheathed his assimilation tubes harmlessly into the air. He then started to explain things to Ayeka. "Assimilation starts by injecting nanoprobes into a person's bloodstream. These nanoprobes will then attached themselves throughout a person's body linking the person to the Collective. At that point, a person has been assimilated."

Ayeka looked at Ranma's assimilation tubes and then softly said, "If it's not too much trouble, could you give me a kiss before you assimilate me? I want to know what it feels like for a regular person."

After a momentary hesitation, Ranma decided that Ayeka's request wasn't unreasonable and dropped the force field. Ranma then walked towards Ayeka, gently took her in his arms, and kissed her on the lips. At first, Ayeka was put off by the cold feeling of Ranma's lips on hers. However, the gentle manner that Ranma held her made up for how Ranma's lips felt.

Suddenly Ayeka felt two tiny puncture holes in her side and she looked at Ranma in shock. Before Ayeka could do anything, Ranma said, "Sorry Ayeka, you were too nervous about being assimilated. It's better for you if I just got it out of the way while you were distracted."

 

by HistorianoftheKais

Ayeka blinked her eyes and suddenly found herself standing in the huge royal symphony hall back on Jurai. As she looked out at the impossible scene, the princess wondered what by the goddess was going on. What made this impossible scene all the more bizarre was the choir. Instead of the Imperial symphony, there were thousands upon thousands of Borg drones standing in the choir. This unexpected scene caused Ayeka to blurt out, "What is this place?"

Suddenly Ranma's voice echoed throughout the symphony hall, "This is the Collective Ayeka. Or at least, this is how your mind represents the Collective with your unassimilated experiences. I halted your merger into the collective a little bit above what your position as the Queen demands so that you could come to grips with the true nature of your position. Sorry for assimilating you like that Ayeka, but I figured that you would be too nervous about the process to just lie down and be assimilated."

Ayeka stood where she was and thought about what Ranma told him. After a few moments Ayeka called out, "Can you appear Ranma? I'd like to talk face to face."

The air in front of Ayeka blurred for a second and then Ranma appeared. This wasn't the Ranma that Ayeka had previously met. Instead, this was Ranma's mental self image that didn't have any implants and was wearing his traditional Chinese outfit. Ayeka felt her cheeks warm up as she looked at Ranma. At the very least, Tsunami had given her a hunk for a husband.

Ranma turned his cheek to Ayeka and said, "Punch me Ayeka. I'm sure you want to pound me for all that's happen to you."

Unconsciously, Ayeka's fist clenched and she started to pull back. However, Ayeka didn't strike Ranma and instead got into his face. As she looked into her husband's, Ayeka hissed out, "If you EVER do something like this again I'll make you wish that you had been jettison into space. But", and she paused for a second to get out of Ranma's face, "I do understand why you did this. Now then, what does me being your queen entail?"

Ranma looked into Ayeka's eyes and replied, "As my queen you're my co-head in the Collective. As the royalty it is our purpose to bring order to chaos. Without us, the Collective has now will. We are the Collective."

Ayeka blinked and softly asked, "What do you mean that we are the Collective? How can we be multiple people?"

To Ayeka's surprise, Ranma gently tapped her forehead. Suddenly Ayeka was bombarded by a migraine beyond anything she had ever felt before. The migraine passed after a few seconds and Ayeka found herself huddling in Ranma's arms. Ranma softly whispered to her, "I'm sorry for the pain. You haven't been prepared to handle being the Queen like I've been prepared to be the King. But, all of that's over now and you're fully prepared to take your role."

Due to the link in the Collective, Ayeka knew that Ranma was telling the truth. Even more, she now knew that Ranma would make a good husband. The Collective didn't merge their minds or open the couple's memories to each other. But, it did allow Ayeka and Ranma to know that they could trust, respect, and one day love each other.


End file.
